Christine and The Fallen Huntress
by almil53
Summary: We all saw that Pyrrah turned to ash at the fall of beacon... but what if she was resurrected on our earth and has to find a way back home? Now Reunited with Team JNPR and part of Team RWBY as well as Qrow, Herbie, and Christine after a long journey on earth, Can Pyrrha and her friends Defend Haven before it also Falls like Beacon did? (Rated T)
1. Resurrections and an Alliance

** Before i go and begin this story i have a few things to say as usual. First off I do not own either RWBY (owned by Rooster Teeth) or The book or movie Christine or even any of the songs mentioned in this story by Christine's Radio. They both belong to their respective owners and creators. Secondly, many people thought about if Pyrrha did survive the fall of beacon or if Christine would come back from being a scrap block. So in this story Christine does reform back to her old self again while as for Pyrrha she still to the arrow to the chest, but… even though she became ashes, she then ended up reforming on Earth where Herbie came from and where Christine will find her. Thirdly, as a word of warning this story will be shorter than the rest since this is just going along a trip to get back to Remnant. And if you haven't guessed already, yes this will be the 4th story of my Rose of a Love bug Series, but I might not truly work on this story until I finish my 3rd story of The Rose of a Love bug. But just as a treat to you who support me… i'll give you the first chapter of my 4th The Rose of a Love bug story now, entitled "Christine and the Fallen Huntress"**

** (Remnant/ During the fall of Beacon/ In the Remains of Ozpin's Office/ 2013)**

Pyrrha had just lost her weapon after Cinder split it into three and was now hovering with her full maiden powers at her disposal. Pyrrha was using all she had of her semblance to try to defeat Cinder with the clockwork remains. Yet still it wasn't enough as Cinder's full powers were stronger than Pyrrha as she was losing Aura fast. After taking an arrow to the leg she fell unable to stand any longer. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never imagine." Cinder said as she raised Pyrrha's head to face hers. "Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha sternly said to Cinder as Cinder then rose for a final strike. "Yes." This was Cinder's last word as she created a bow and arrow with the fall maiden powers and aimed at pyrrha in point-blank range. And in a split second, the arrow hit Pyrrha in the chest as she gasped and struggled to breath a bit longer. But it didn't matter in the end as Cinder then reached for Pyrrha's head. Next thing Pyrrha knew, there was a flash of golden light. Then, black all around her.

** (Earth, Rockbridge, California/ 35 years after Christine's Defeat/ Junkyard)**

It has been 35 years since Arnie Cunningham was killed by accident from Christine's windshield and since Dennis and Leigh had turned Christine into nothing more than a block of scrap on that same night in 1978. There she sat in the junkyard as scrap was moved about the yard. Every year or so on the date of her defeat, some have claimed that her scraped parts moved and twitched a bit as if a reminder to others. No one dared touched the block in fear that it would hurt or kill them in someway. Or worse, reform itself.

As new scrap came and went she sat there eyeing anyone that passes by, unable to make a move. But as she sat there for 35 years she had time to think about what she had done. She never really wanted to hurt anyone. All she wanted was someone to love her and protect her, and anyone that stood between her and her owner would either be run over, squashed, burned, crushed, or even choked to death by her wheels. But as she heard all lots over the years she heard what good there were in some humans. She even heard of a Volkswagen beetle race that ended with a car named Herbie winning it against another car named Horace that got destroyed somehow. With all this in mind, Christine was willing to right her wrongs and have a change of heart. But she didn't know how, after all she murdered so many through about 30 of her years since she was first created. And besides, she was still unable to reform herself as her strength was gone after she lost Arnie. So there she continued to sit and watch as the days rolled by.

It is now the day of Christine's demise as she's able to gain enough strength to try to reform herself only to fail again. Many people kept passing by and seeing her parts move only to scream and run away. As night came and the junkyard closed, a full moon came out from behind the clouds and shone on Christine.

However as the moon rose higher it started to glow a golden yellow until some ashes flew from the light of the moon and landed right in front of Christine's scrap block and started to form into a shape as the it then shone golden yellow as well. Then right before the twisted and scraped car's broken headlights, the ashes then formed into a girl who looked young but old enough to drive. She had red hair in the form of a long ponytail, what looked like brown armor, long black opera gloves, a red sash, a gold gorget on her neck, a gold bracelet on her left arm above her black glove, and gold and black thigh-high armored boots.

She was lying peacefully on the ground in Christine's view when suddenly a faint black aura formed around Christine's cube and in an instant she felt a ton of energy surging through her like a lightning bolt just zapped her. And with that strength she then could feel herself beginning to successfully reform. It took about a minute for Christine to reform herself back into a car rather than a cube, but the instain she finished her headlights turn on slowly and shined onto the girl that had been created from ashes. Christine was grateful as she then turned on her radio for the first time in years, playing "Pleading my love" by: Johnny Ace. (Even though in 2013 it was outdated.)

Pyrrha could see nothing but black as she fell into what felt like an abyss, she could hear the screams of the possible people who were suffering by Cinder's hands. She thought of Beacon, her family, Team JNPR, Team RWBY, even Herbie, but most of all Jaune. She feared she would never see his loving face again as the screams got louder. Just then she heard what sounded like lovely music and the blackness was turning into white as the music got louder. Pyrrha then woke up with a gasp as she then looked around to see she was in what looked like nothing but metal all around her. She then turned as she was blinded by what looked like headlights shining at her. Just then the lights dimmed down revealing a red car with a white top. From the sound of things the lovely music she heard was coming from inside the car.

Christine almost shot backwards after seeing the girl spring to life. The girl stared at Christine almost like Arnie did 35 years ago. From what Christine saw, she was scared almost like she saw a ghost or rather like she saw Christine as if she was another victim. Christine then turned off her radio not wanting to scare her any further.

Pyrrha heard the music turning off but she couldn't see who did it behind the car's headlights. "Who's there?" she asked as she went up to the driver door surprisingly the door swung open on it's own and revealed that no one was inside. "There's no one in here? Then how was that music on?" Pyrrha asked when the radio came on again this time with a different tune.

Trying to calm the girl down, Christine decided to tune her radio of "I Wonder Why" By: Dion and The Belmonts. However this just got the girl more interested of how Christine was able to do this all on her own. Then the girl said something that Christine didn't think she would say. "Wait… are you… Sentient?" The girl said as Christine tried tuning her radio to give a song with her answer but couldn't find one. So instead she gave a simple honk of her horn.

Pyrrha was quite amazed when that horn honk answered her question. It reminded her of Herbie back in Remnant. "Wow that's incredible, wait till…" Pyrrha stop on her words realizing that she probably not even in Remnant anymore. "What's the point. I don't even know where I am." Pyrrha said sadly as she sat inside the car.

As the girl sat down Christine then opened her glove compartment as she remembered a final note that Arnie left behind in case Christine did get a new owner. The girl saw this and grabbed it curious as to who might have left it.

Pyrrha opened the envelope to see a note that was left behind by her last owner. "If anyone is reading this, then it's possible I may be dead. If so please take care of Christine for me. If I have died, it may mean I've let my love for Christine blind me and it cost me my life in the end. Try not to make the same mistakes I made. If you have a problem, Christine could help you find the answer. Dennis, Leigh, if you're reading this, i'm sorry for what I did. Signed Arnie Cunningham." Pyrrha was in dismay after reading this. "You're old owner is… gone?" Pyrrha asked as Christine honked a couple of times softly. "I'm so sorry. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll take care of you." Pyrrha said as she rubbed her hand gingerly across the dashboard.

Christine felt glad when she heard this. Although she didn't know this girl she had a feeling she was someone Christine could trust. Better than Arnie when he took a turn for the worst. "Still it's nice to know another kind car that's sentient." The girl said making Christine shudder at her rotten past then pondering at why she said "That's sentient". Suddenly Christine remembered an old radio broadcast that she managed to remember by heart about Herbie from the days of the El Dorado. When she tuned it in The girl listen with interest.

"Jim Douglas is making his move on Thorndike with the car called Herbie as they're coming down the home stretch. In a few seconds the El Dorado will be all over. And here they come! The little car named Herbie takes First… and Third place. There you have it folks." the radio switched off after that leaving Pyrrha in shock. "Wait you know of Herbie?... that must mean… I must be on his world…" Pyrrha said when she realized something. "Wait if Herbie, Horace, and that Car came from here… then maybe it could mean… I could get back to Remnant." Pyrrha said with a bit of hope.

Christine didn't know what Remnant was, but assuming from what the girl said it must be where she lived. "Ok i don't know you all that well, but if you're willing to help me get home, I'd be grateful." the girl said as Christine pondered her words. This possibly meant Christine could change her ways once and for all like she hope to do. So with a cheerful toot of her horn and the radio starting to play, "Come on, Let's go" By: Richie Valens, Christine started her engine with a rev. "I'll take that as a yes. Thank you. Oh, and my name, its Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." The girl named Pyrrha said as Christine charged through the junkyard entrance gate and headed towards San Francisco, to track down Herbie's Trail.

**And so Pyrrha and Christine are back and on their way to find a road leading to Remnant. Will they find a way back? Or will Pyrrha remain on earth for the rest of her days with Christine? You'll have to wait and see as only Time will tell. Stay Tuned. ;)**


	2. Meeting the Past and Making Headway

**I was having writers indecision on this chapter since there were quite a few places where Herbie had gone in his time. So I decided to start this story by entering one place on the trail until eventually running into the last person who remembered where Herbie possibly went. If you're looking for possible blood from Christine In this story well I'm sorry to say but it might not happen until both Christine and Pyrrha make it back to Remnant so just be patient. But there might be a time where Christine does repair herself so keep your eyes out just in case. Plus when as we go through this chapter we might see a few people that you might know from some of Herbie's movies so keep you eyes out for any references. But I must also remind you that any song that has "quotation marks" and the name of a band or singer is a song that I ****DO NOT OWN!**** Those songs belong to their respective bands and singers. So now without much delay, grab your toolkit as we start work on our second chapter of "Christine and the Fallen Huntress".**

* * *

Years had passed since Herbie had disappeared and no one on earth had either seen or knew about his whereabouts. Since this was Pyrrha's first time on earth she didn't know where to start. Thankfully Christine remember a lot about Herbie's past and had a few places where she thought they would start.

Before they arrived at San Francisco, Christine first took Pyrrha down near Yosemite park where Herbie's first incredible win at the El Dorado took place. When they arrived they both saw that a race was already underway and was almost finished. "As we see the leaders coming Down the home stretch, number 8, the Paco Special is in the lead against Thorndike in the 14 car as they approached the finish!" The announcer said as a classic white Ford Mustang with a number 8 that was tailed by a yellow and black striped classic Corvette Stingray with a number 14 cross the line. "And Paco in the number 8 takes first with Jason Thorndike taking second ad the run for the gold is all over!" The announcer says as the cars pull over close to where Christine and Pyrrha were watching from.

Pyrrha was quite amazed at how fast the two racers crossed the finish line as they came to a stop close by Christine. 'My goodness, is this how Herbie felt after he won a race?' Pyrrha thought as the two racers stepped out revealing two men on their 40's. One looked like a man that would be seen in Vacuo and the other looked rich enough to be living in Atlas. "Wait Paco…? Could it be the same Paco from one of Herbie's stories?" Pyrrha said as Christine then began playing "I wonder why" By: Dion and the Belmonts.

"Good race Paco. I tell ya if you hadn't shifted in the final stretch I would have won." Jason said as he shook Paco's hand. "Well you still performed well too Thorndike. Even after narrowly missing my accidental spinout." Paco said as he smiled back at Jason. Just then they both heard some classic music and looked over to see a red headed girl in what looked like Greek armor standing by a red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury looking at them. "Seems like the girl has good taste in music." Jason said as Paco looked both the girl and the car. "I'd say she has good taste in cars." Paco thought as he wondered how much power was under the hood of the classic beast. "Hey look sharp she's coming over man." Jason said, elbowing Paco as he noticed the girl coming over to them when the other racers began to roar across the finish.

Pyrrha walked over to the two men as Christine's music was still playing. As she walked up to them the rich man who surprisingly almost looked like Jaune gave her a handshake. "Nice to see a girl who has an interest in racing. Did you come to see me try to win?" Jason said as Paco gave an angry look. "I thought we promised we weren't going to try to win a girl's affections again Thorndike. Remember the last girl?" Paco said as Jason then gave out a laugh. "Oh come on Paco I was only being friendly to her. After all I wouldn't break our promise if the race prize was the hand of a lovely woman." Jason said when Pyrrha then coughed gaining the attention of both racers. "Oh sorry about that miss but if your looking to date one of us then I'm sorry but we are both staying single for our dedication to racing." Jason said in a kind tone.

Honestly Pyrrha wasn't that offended by this as she still had Jaune's love to think about. "It's quite fine I already have someone I love dearly." Pyrrha said as Christine then tuned the radio to play "We belong together" By: Robert And Johnny. "Besides I was actually looking to ask Paco something if he had time." Pyrrha said as Paco gave a look of kindness and gratitude. "I will always make time to answer a question from a fan." Paco said as he gave Pyrrha a wink. "You wouldn't happen to know a car that is peach colored with red and blue stripes and a number 53 do you?" Pyrrha asked to Paco when both of the racer's smiles suddenly turned to looks of surprise. At this point Christine then turned off her radio trying not to be rude.

"Wait you know about Ocho?!" Paco said in a surprised tone. The name that Paco gave confused Pyrrha as he didn't know who he was talking about. "Ocho?" Pyrrha asked as Jason then spoke up. "He's talking about his car friend Herbie. Paco here had an adventure with him once down In South America. How do you know about Herbie? Were you a fan of him or something?" Jason asked in a serious tone. "I know him well. My friend actually found him and she and him are good friends." Pyrrha said as both racers listened with astonishment. "That's incredible. Where is Ocho now?" Paco asked as Pyrrha looked down in sadness. "That's a long story." Pyrrha said sadly wondering if Ruby and Herbie along with the rest of her friends were still alive. "We got some time before we have to be in the winners circle. So take your time." Jason said as Pyrrha wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you" Pyrrha said as Christine tuned radio to "Beast of Burden" By: The Rolling Stones as Pyrrha told them everything thing about Herbie. And Remnant and what she knew of his time there. All except the events of the fall of beacon.

When Pyrrha finished both Paco and Jason looked at each other in amazement and disbelief. Neither knew whether to believe her. But as they saw the sadness and seriousness in Pyrrha's eyes they then realized every word she said was dead serious. "Let me get this straight. Herbie arrives in another world that isn't even part of our planets?!" Jason said as Pyrrha nodded. "And your from that world and are trying to get back home?!" Paco said as Pyrrha nodded again sadly. "Yes and I'm hoping that either of you may know where Herbie May have gone." Pyrrha said as Christine turned her radio off again. "Well I'm afraid I haven't seen Ocho ever since I was still a young boy so I don't know what happened to him." Paco said as Jason then looked from Paco to Pyrrha. "Neither do I but I do know that he fell into the hands of someone named Hank Cooper and was living in a car repair shop in San Francisco. But that's all I know as well." Jason said as Pyrrha gained hope. "Thank you. I don't know what to say." Pyrrha said when Paco raised his hand to her. "Don't say anything My new friend. Just tell Ocho that I said hi." Paco said as Pyrrha opened the door to Christine and nodded to them both and with a wave from Paco and Jason. Pyrrha started Christine's engine and they set off just as Paco and Jason were called to the winners circle.

* * *

**(Back on Remnant/ With Team RNJR And Herbie/ A week after the Fall of Beacon)**

Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren has been on the road for a few days with Herbie as they were heading to Haven to try to warn that school about the Fall of Beacon and hopefully gain some help. As they were continuing on Jaune was staring out at the trees with a sad look as each tree and bush flew by. Ruby and Herbie knew that Jaune was still suffering about Pyrrha's death. They both wanted to cheer him up but they didn't know how. So both of them kept quiet as Jaune kept watching the view and thinking about Pyrrha. 'Pyrrha. I… I'm sorry… Jaune thought as Herbie drove past an abandoned village that was destroyed by Grimm.

* * *

**(Back on Earth/ With Pyrrha and Christine/ San Francisco, California)**

Pyrrha was enjoying herself a bit as she and Christine began to cross the Golden Gate Bridge. Pyrrha marveled at what engineering it took to build this long bridge across so much water as Christine was playing her radio. But all the same, she still couldn't keep her mind off her friends as they both then crossed over into San Francisco. As they went down the angled slopes Pyrrha then saw. Couple of trolleys passing by on some street built rails which reminded her of her home in Mistral. She then thought about her family and wondered how they were doing and then wondered if they knew that she had died at the Fall of Beacon. But her mind went off it as Christine began to drive through what looked like a suburban neighborhood.

It took about a few more minutes until eventually they reach a place called "Chuck's Garage". Judging from what Paco and Jason told her, Pyrrha knew that this was probably were Herbie was last seen before he ended up on Remnant. As she got out she entered the shop seeing a man in a white jumpsuit with a blue cap and glasses working on the engine of a car. The man had heard Pyrrha come in but was too focused on his work to see who it was. "Your gonna have to come back later. I'm a bit I'm busy at the moment." The man said as Pyrrha came in. "I didn't come here to repair my car." Pyrrha said as the man continued his work. "If you aren't here for a car repair then leave. I've got work to do." The man said as he continued working on his engine. "Listen I've come here to talk to someone named Hank Cooper. Does he work here?" Pyrrha asked as the man laughed a bit. "Ha, Hank? He went off to race formula one cars in Europe. You won't find him here." The man said as another man with shaggy hair in casual clothes came out from behind a door. "Why are you wanting to speak to Hank? I mean he said he wouldn't come back for at least a year." The man with the shaggy hair said. "I'm looking for a car that might have lived here. It had a number 53. Most people call him Herbie." Pyrrha said when the shaggy haired man suddenly dropped the lug wrench he was holding. As the wrench clanged to the ground, the man in the jumpsuit got spooked and banged his head on the hood groaning as he looked to the shaggy man.

"Dang it Roddy watch what your doing!" Chuck said as he then saw a teenage girl in what looked like Greek armor with a red sash and red hair in a ponytail. "What is this? Halloween? What's with the Roman armor?" Chuck said when he saw Roddy looking like he saw a ghost. "Y-You… you know Herbie?" Roddy asked the girl who nodded as Roddy then shook her hand. "Anyone who is a friend of Herbie's is a friend of mine." Roddy said as Chuck groaned in annoyance. "Look miss. Normally I'd throw people who aren't looking for a repair work. But since you got the attention of Roddy there, I'll let it slide. Ya got a name?" Chuck asked as he began to work again while listening to the girl. "I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos." The girl said when a red and white top 1958 Plymouth Fury suddenly rolled up behind Pyrrha and stop just behind her. "Oh and this is my car Christine." Pyrrha said as Roddy looked over the old car. "Wow, you even have a car that's like Herbie. Th-that's amazing" Roddy said as Christine tunes her radio to "Rock and roll is here to stay" By: Danny and the Juniors. "Yeah I know right, nothing like the classics" Roddy said to Christine as Chuck looked to him with a puzzled look.

"Wait a second are y'all tellin me that car is alive like that Volkswagen was?" Chuck asked as Roddy looked up "His name was Herbie and yes. Christine is sentient, just like Herbie was." Roddy said as Pyrrha then cleared her throat, gaining the attention of both the artist and the mechanic. "As much as I'd like to talk about Christine, I'm actually hoping if either of you might know where Herbie went?" Pyrrha asked as both Chuck and Roddy looked to each other as Christine then shut off her radio. "Sorry girl, but I never kept tabs on that little car. So I don't know what it's been up to." Chuck said as he continued his work and Pyrrha frowned and turned her head to the ground in sadness. "Actually I think I might know." Roddy said as Pyrrha looked up and gained hope.

"After Jim Douglas died three years ago Hank held onto Herbie for safekeeping. But when Hank went to Europe four months ago Herbie wanted to move on and see the world. I tried to stop him, b-but he wanted to do it. But I do know he took the route that he went down when he and Hank went against Simon Moore and Horace. But after that I never heard where Herbie ended up. I went up there to find him, he was nowhere to be seen. All I saw was a tunnel that was blocked by a rockslide. That's all I know." Roddy finished and Pyrrha thought for a bit about what Roddy had said. "From what you are saying that sounds like it lines up with when Herbie arrived on Remnant." Pyrrha said as Chuck looked up from his work. "Remnant? What are ya talking about?" Chuck asked as Roddy also gave a look of confusion. "Well that's the thing. You see…" then Pyrrha once again explained about Herbie making it to Remnant. And how she knew Herbie. But once again she didn't mention anything about the events of The Fall of Beacon.

When she finished Chuck gave her the same look as Paco and Jason gave her while Roddy was amazed at this. "And you say that Your now trying to find a way back?" Roddy asked as Pyrrha nodded. "If I'm correct then it's possible that the tunnel you saw was blocked is the same tunnel Herbie took to get to Remnant." Pyrrha said as Christine revved her engine in pride. "Well if ya plan to go into those Mountains then be careful cause it's gonna be dark soon and a storms starting to brew up in that area." Chuck said as the sun began to set. Pyrrha then looked around and realized she still had to remake the weapons before she did go back. Otherwise the Grimm would make mince meat out of her. "Ok but I need to do something first. Do you mind if I make use of your garage tools and materials." Pyrrha asked as Chuck gave her a stern look. "Ya ain't using my tools but your welcome to make use of Roddy's tools if he doesn't mind." Chuck said as he gave a nod letting Pyrrha know she was welcome to his tools. Pyrrha thanked Roddy as he led her to his workbench as she saw his tools all lined up and sorted along with his materials. "I can work with this. I just hope I remember my weapon crafting training from Sanctum." Pyrrha said as she grabbed Roddy's spare goggles and gathered her materials

As Pyrrha worked, Roddy was watching her and was quite Impressed when he saw Christine rolling into his garage birth and thought of something. "Say Pyrrha, I know that your planning to remake your um… firearm and shield. But I just thought. If Remnant is as dangerous as you say, why don't you try to fix up Christine as well? I mean it would be nice if your car could also help you. After all Herbie was always trying to help Hank, even if Hank didn't realize it at first." Roddy said as Pyrrha looked over to Christine who looked like she was looking a Pyrrha. "That sounds like a good idea, what do you think Christine?" Pyrrha asked as Christine honked her horn in agreement. Pyrrha smiled at this as she continued to work on her weapon "Miló" and her Shield "Akoúo". As she worked on her weapon, Roddy decided to also help by attaching titanium plating to Christine. Once Pyrrha finished her weapon, shield, and even her crown that she lost at the Fall of Beacon she gave them a quick test run and it was a complete success.

She then began on getting Christine battle ready as well while Roddy was still attaching the titanium plating. While they worked Pyrrha then looked to Roddy and then thought of something. "Say Roddy. May I ask you something?" Pyrrha asked as Roddy looked over. "What was Herbie like when you first met him?" Pyrrha asked as she placed a blade into Christine's bumper and began to attach it. "Oh he was just amazing. I'll tell you this. When I first her Herbie honk, I instantly knew what he said. He helped us win a fix it race where Hank won Herbie." Roddy said as he continued his story while he and Pyrrha continued to work on the weapons for Christine.

By the time they had finished, Christine looked incredible. She was now equipped with missile launchers just underneath her headlights, a smoke emitter that would spray smoke out of the back that was built into her back bumper, bronze blades that would retract from her front bumper just like Herbie, retractable wheel spikes just like Horace had, brighter headlight that could even change to the color of red for better illumination, a new sunroof just like Herbie had, better armor plating for better protection, and in honor of Team JNPR and Herbie, Pyrrha painted Greek decals on Christine's fenders and even Painted a retro number 95 on each of her doors. Roddy was excited as he and Pyrrha looked over at the new and improved Christine who then revved her engine which Roddy had also improved to be much more powerful. Christine has never felt so powerful before. She was glad that she found Pyrrha as she revved her engine to maximum.

Just then Pyrrha saw the time which was pointing to 2:30 am as thunder roared across the sky. Christine then opened her driver door and honked to Pyrrha. "I better go now but thanks again!" Pyrrha said as she closed the driver door. "Just be careful up there. Sounds like that storm got worse." Roddy said as it began to rain as Christine turned on her headlights. Pyrrha nodded and said goodbye as she backed Christine out of the garage. "Oh and tell Herbie I said hi!" Roddy called out as another roar of thunder echo followed by a flash of lightning. "I will and thank you!" Pyrrha called out once more as Christine floored it and drove towards the mountain that held the tunnel. The tunnel that lead to Remnant.

* * *

**Looks like Pyrrha and Christine are now prepared and know how to get to Remnant. However it seems as if another storm is brewing as we are getting close to the devil's hour. Christine and Pyrrha May be on their way but I get the feeling that something and maybe someone may get in their way… who it is though you'll have to see the next chapter to find out so stay tuned!**


	3. The Devil of Christine and The Return

**Be warned. As we begin this chapter you may hear some swearing from one villain as Christine and Pyrrha will have to face. I don't believe it's enough for an M rating since the swearing will only come from this villain maybe about only once and I try to keep the violence mild so it should still be enough to rank a T rating. And remember any song that had "quotation marks" and a band or singer name ****DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**** It will always belong to their respective Band or singer. Anyway with all that out of the way, grab your keys and restart your engines as we storm into the third chapter of "Christine and the Fallen Huntress".**

* * *

**(Remnant/ Team RNJR and Herbie/ an abandoned Village near Haven)**

Team RNJR and Herbie May have beaten Tyrian. But it was a hollow victory as Ruby's uncle Qrow had gotten injured by Tyrian's scorpion sting. They managed to get Qrow into Herbie as They then set off. However they were almost out of fuel but had enough to make it to Haven as Herbie put the petal to the metal for Qrow's sake. "Don't worry uncle Qrow we'll get you to Haven soon. Ruby said as Jaune looked to Qrow. He began to shed tears as flashbacks from the Fall of Beacon came back to him. 'Don't die on us yet Qrow I'm not letting you die like Pyrrha. Jaune thought as he gritted his teeth. "Ruby how fast can Herbie make it to Haven?" Jaune asked to Ruby who looked at him with a serious look. "Hold on." Ruby said sternly as she floored the throttle making Herbie pull of a short wheelie and landing on all fours again as they saw Haven coming into the distance.

* * *

**(Earth/ Christine and Pyrrha/ near the Lindsey Dam/ 3:00 AM Devil's Hour)**

Christine was pounding through the storm as her high beams sliced through the Rain she was determined to make it to the tunnel that was beyond the dam. So was Pyrrha who was determined to make it back to her friends as well as Jaune. However as they were crossing the dam Christine saw a dark figure on the other side of the dam and stopped. Pyrrha then also saw the figure trying to make out what it was. Then as the lightning flashed Christine and Pyrrha saw another Christine. Only it looked burnt to. Crisp and it was covered in stains of blood from her victims. The real Christine began to shudder as another lightning bolt struck revealing the driver. It was her last driver, Arnie Cunningham. Only he looked like what he did when he died after flying though Christine's windshield only he now looked like a decaying zombie as well. Pyrrha was scared when she saw the driver but bravely she stood her ground as did Christine. Just then the other Christine's headlights slowly turned on just like they did right before Arnie died. Christine in a brave attempt activated her red illumination headlights that Roddy installed on her and began to tune her radio which kept emitting static due to the storm. "What do you want from us?!" Pyrrha yelled from the real Christine as another lightning bolt lit the sky and the dam. "Your dead hide as a foot mat You Shitter!" Arnie roared as the ghost Christine charged at the Real Christine and Pyrrha. But then the real Christine Shot forward as well just as her radio started to play "Bony Moronie" By: Larry Williams as another lightning bolt ripped through the sky. As the two cars got closer Arnie then pulled out a large ghostly Ax and as Pyrrha pulled out Miló in the long spear configuration. Just as the weapons were about to clash, the real Christine activated her wheel spikes just as both the ghost ax and Miló clashed and The tires popped on the Ghost Christine. When both weapons hit both Pyrrha and Arnie, Pyrrha's aura was thankfully able to protect her. However, Arnie wasn't so lucky as his are got ripped off completely from Pyrrha's weapon and fell onto the road as his Ghost Christine began to spinout.

The Ghost Christine spun out of control on the wet road until they flew off the dam and out of sight as another roar of thunder and lightning echoed and sliced the sky. But Pyrrha and Christine didn't slow down as they kept going hoping to evade The Ghost Christine and the Dead Arnie Cunningham and make it to the tunnel. "I hope we find that tunnel soon." Pyrrha said as Christine rounded a bend and arrived at a rockslide as she skidded to a stop before crashing into it. "Now what do we do." Pyrrha said in disappointment when Christine then opened her Headlights and shot two Missiles at the rockslide making a loud boom as another bolt of lightning struck. And by sure luck as they dust settled they saw the tunnel and Pyrrha smiled in happiness. "The tunnel! We found it! Nice work Christine!" Pyrrha cheered when suddenly the Ghost Christine came into view of the real Christine's mirrors and she tore it inside the tunnel while ramming the side of it and causing another rockslide. Just before the Ghost Christine could follow them the rockslide blocked them off as another lightning bolt struck the side of the mountain and made more rocks fall.

"YOU…" Pyrrha didn't hear the rest of what Arnie said as the rockslide blocked the tunnel and left Christine and Pyrrha in complete darkness with nothing but Christine's red headlights shining into nothing but complete darkness. "Now what do we do." Pyrrha said when suddenly Christine began to move at a fast pace. Surprisingly Pyrrha then saw that Christine's gas pedal hadn't moved and when she tried to push the brake pedal, it wouldn't move. "What's going on?!" Pyrrha screamed as Christine's radio suddenly turned on and wouldn't stop tuning as multiple songs kept playing in an odd manner when suddenly the tunnel walls began to light up and show multiple horrifying images that were beyond description from bugs and dead people to even the events of the fall of Beacon. Pyrrha shut her eyes not wanting to see anymore until a minute passed as the radio turned off again. She opened her eyes to see that the lightshow had ended and she could see the end of the tunnel. Then Christine's throttle began to move to the floor again as things seemed to have returned to normal as both Christine and Pyrrha exited the darkness of the Tunnel and into the darkness of the night. At first neither Pyrrha or Christine didn't know where they were until Pyrrha saw a set of Ruins that she recognized. "Those ruins. That was where I had The initiation. But that means, i'm… back on Remnant. I'm… home." Pyrrha said as a tear rolled down her eye and Christine turned on her radio to some cheerful music when suddenly a bright green light flashed against the night sky as the sun began to rise.

* * *

**(Haven/ Team RNJR and Herbie/ Haven Hospital/ 5:00 AM)**

Ruby came out of the hospital as Jaune and the others looked to her "how's he doing?" Nora asked as Ruby looked to her. "He's doing ok. We got him here just in time. Qrow should be ok to leave by afternoon." Ruby said as everyone including Herbie sighed or honked in relief. Just then a bright green light flashed across the whole sky just before the sun began to rise. "W-What was that?" Ruby asked in a scared tone as Herbie shook a bit slightly. "I… I don't know." Jaune said as the sun began to rise. "I think I may know." Ren said as everyone then looked at him. "It's pretty rare to occur but from what my father told me once, whenever there's a bright green light flashing across the sky just before dawn. It meant that someone was lucky enough to come back from the dead and had found their way back to the living." Ren said as the The sunlight began to hit the hospital and then onto Team RNJR and Herbie. "Does that mean someone made it back from death?!" Nora asked in a surprised looked as Ren nodded to her. 'Could it have been Pyrrha? No it can't have been.' Jaune sadly thought as the sun continued to rise over Haven.

* * *

**(Emerald Forest/ Pyrrha and Christine)**

Pyrrha could hardly believe it. She had made it back to Remnant. She was excited to find her friends as she floored the throttle and making Christine speed out of the forest 'Cinder is going to be in for a big surprise and disappointment when I find her.' Pyrrha thought as Beacon came into view. However as they got closer Pyrrha became shocked as she saw the Dragon Grimm on top of Beacon tower. Thankfully to Pyrrha's relief though it had somehow turned to stone. Then Pyrrha stopped Christine just before they reached Beacon as she saw an army of Grimm surrounding the entire academy. Pyrrha was sad as she saw Beacon now nothing but a stomping ground for nothing but Grimm. But she then put on her brave again and turned Christine around and headed towards Vale to see if there was anything left. As she arrived she saw no sign of any Grimm but the whole place was deserted and not a sign of life.

"Looks like everyone evacuated before Beacon fell." Pyrrha said thankfully when suddenly a Beowulf then came into view and stared at Pyrrha and Christine on a low growl. Pyrrha wanted to fight it but Christine wouldn't let her out as Christine then activates her red illumination headlights and tuned her radio to play "Keep a Knockin'" By: Little Richard. After a few seconds the Beowulf cowered and scurried off to Pyrrha's surprise. After it was gone, Christine then started moving again as she then turned off her red headlights and shut off her radio. "That was impressive. Let's just hope we don't see anymore." Pyrrha said as Christine then turned down a forest path and away from the deserted town of Vale.

As Christine drove down the dirt road Pyrrha kept seeing the leaves of the trees falling and circling around Christine. She then remember when she and Jaune started to fall in love just before Beacon fell. Eventually they both arrived a log house that was accompanied by a small shed. Christine came to a stop just short of the House and got out. As she walked to the door Christine began to play "Pledging My Love" By: Johnny Ace again just like she did when they first met. She then knocked on the door and waited. After about a minute she knocked again when she heard footsteps coming as she heard a voice she recognized. "Ok I swear if it's someone trying to get an interview me again…" the voice said as the door opened. "I'll knock them into next WEEK!" Yang yelled as she gave off an angry voice. But once she saw Pyrrha her face suddenly turned into surprise. "Hello Yang." Pyrrha said in a soft voice as Yang's surprised look turned to sadness and a few tears as she blinked a few times to see if she was there. "P-Pyrrha?!" Yang weakly said as the afternoon sun shone down on the colorful forest.

* * *

**Pyrrha finally made it to Remnant with the help of Christine after a long journey and a bit of problems. She had even reunited with Yang who was looking to go after Ruby and Herbie. Boy Cinder and Salem is going to be Shocked when they find out that Pyrrha is still alive and even more shocked when they find out she's with another sentient car as well! But even so can Pyrrha, Yang, and Christine make it to Haven and find Ruby and Herbie? Keep an eye open for the next chapter to find out.**


	4. Making Way to Haven and Reuniting

**As you now know, Pyrrha has made it back to Remnant with the help of Christine and now has reunited with Yang Xiao Long. This part of the story will follow Yang's path on Season 5 of RWBY only this time she won't be going alone as she will have Pyrrha and Christine helping her on her way to Haven. Before I start though I must remind you that any song that has "Quotation Marks" and the name of a band or singer ****DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**** It belongs to its respective band or singer that made it. With that all said and done, get you gear and strap in as we start up the engine for the fourth chapter of "Christine and the Fallen Huntress".**

* * *

**(Xiao Long Residence/ Yang/ About 10 Days since the Fall of Beacon)**

Yang couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ruby did see Pyrrha die at Beacon just before Ruby shined a bright light that turned the dragon Grimm to stone and defeated Cinder. Plus Yang did lose her arm due to Adam Taurus. At first Yang was scared thinking that Pyrrha's ghost came back to haunt her. But as Pyrrha then reached out and hugged Yang, she knew that Pyrrha was here and alive in the flesh. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again" Pyrrha said as Yang then hugged Pyrrha back with her one arm as Pyrrha shedded Tears onto Yang's Shoulder. Eventually the hugging ended as Pyrrha and Yang both calmed down. At this point The music that was playing suddenly turned off. But yang didn't notice this as she was too glad to see Pyrrha alive and well. "How, how are you here? How did you survive? And how did you find m…" Yang didn't finish as Pyrrha stopped her. "All of that is a very long story." Pyrrha said as she looked to a car that Yang didn't recognize. "Well we can talk about this inside." Yang said as she pointed to the door. Pyrrha agreed as Yang led her inside and to the dining table. "Ok start from the beginning." Yang said as they both sat down. "Ok. Well it started like this." Pyrrha then explained her meeting Christine in and following Herbie's trail and meeting people from his past as well as driving through the tunnel to Remnant and ending the journey here. Although she did leave out the part about the Ghost Christine and the Zombie Arnie.

After Pyrrha had finished Yang was in amazement. "Your telling me that instead of you dying, you ended up in Herbie's world and found that car out there and made it back to remnant by a tunnel?!" Yang asked still astonished by all this as Pyrrha nodded in return. "It May have been one journey I'll never forget, but what's happened since Beacon fell?" Pyrrha asked as Yang her one hand to her forehead. "Sigh that's a bit of a long story as well." Yang said as she began to tell about what happened after Pyrrha was shot by Cinder and about her sister and the rest of Team JNPR heading out to Haven. She even told her about what Adam did to her and what happened to the rest of Team RWBY. Pyrrha was almost as shocked as Yang was when she heard Pyrrha's story as they both looked over to a robotic arm that Atlas sent to Yang as a replacement arm. "So They all went to Haven?" Pyrrha asked to Yang who nodded to her. Pyrrha sighed as Yang looked back to her robotic arm. "What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked not knowing what do think. As Yang looked back at her robotic arm, she then made a decision she wasn't planning to do. "We'll follow them. To Haven." Yang said as Pyrrha looked to Christine who was still parked outside. "I'd say that's a plan I can get behind." Pyrrha said as they both shook each other's hands and agreed on it. After Yang put on some new clothes, made some changes to her robotic arm and attached it, and loaded bumblebee onto the back of Christine with a special carrier, Pyrrha fueled up Christine and both of the set of for Haven to find Team RNJR and Herbie. But not before Yang left a note to Tai telling him where she was going.

* * *

**(Haven/ Team RNJR and Herbie/ Apartment)**

After parking Herbie into the garage and settling into the apartment and rested after a long journey. Ren and Nora were looking after Qrow who had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room while Ruby and Jaune were looking at the view from the balcony. Ruby didn't say it but she could still see that Jaune was still suffering the events from the Fall of Beacon. They all were. Blake ran away, Weiss was taken back to Atlas by her father, Yang lost her arm, and worst of all, Pyrrha was dead. Jaune kept trying to take his mind off it but he couldn't help it. He missed Pyrrha and he had fallen in love with her. But it didn't matter now. However, no one knew that Herbie was suffering the most. So many people were gone. And hatred had won in the end. Herbie felt so defeated. He hadn't felt this bad when both Jim and Hank tried to either replace him or just stay away from him. Herbie was almost tempted to drive off a bridge like he almost done on the Golden Gate Bridge when he then saved Jim's life. But Ruby was keeping his spirit high enough to stick with her and the rest of Team RNJR. But he still felt the sadness the hardest as did the rest of Team RNJR. But as long as they kept hope going they wouldn't give up so easily.

* * *

**(Somewhere on the road/ Yang, Pyrrha, and Christine)**

After an incident at a gas station, Yang and Pyrrha managed to refuel Christine and were on the road again. However they picked up someone who Yang thought would help them find someone who could take them to Ruby in Haven. They didn't stop until they reached what looked like a bandit camp. Once they came to a stop in the middle of the camp Yang and the bandit got out as Christine and Pyrrha stayed behind as Yang then walked up to the lead tent as her mother came out she had a bone mask on her face but took it off when she saw Yang. As the two chatted for a bit Pyrrha decided to check on Christine as she walked around to the front before she could do anything else however, Yang's mother, Raven, had enough and wasn't going to give into Yang's demands a she told her guards to take her away. But Yang wasn't having any of that either. "Did you not hear me? I said send me to Qrow!" Yang yelled as one of the bandits raised his weapon to her. "That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" One of the bandits said as Yang's eyes glowed red. "Make me."

The bandit was so angry at this he charged screaming at Yang. But he didn't land the hit as he then got blinded by bright lights. Then everyone including raven then became shocked when they heard Christine's tires spinning out as she charged at the blinded bandit who didn't see Christine charging until it was too late. He was hit head on and flew into a nearby tent that fell over and revealed a cage that had a certain ex-heiress locked inside. "Yang?!" The ex-heiress called out. Yang and Pyrrha both knew that voice "Weiss?!" Both Yang and Pyrrha said as Weiss then noticed Pyrrha by the red car. "Pyrrha?! … *Sigh* Alright, well subtlety is out." Weiss said as a knight made of ice suddenly grew large in size making even Christine back up as the cage broke open as Weiss then ran over to Yang and Pyrrha. "What is that thing?" Yang asked as the three got into a defensive positions. "Don't worry about it. What are you doing here and how is Pyrrha still alive?!" Weiss asked as the bandits began to surround them. "Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby." Yang said as Weiss suddenly realized something. "Wait, your mom kidnapped me?!" Weiss asked as Yang looked to Raven. "You kidnapped her?!" Yang yelled but didn't receive an answer as the bandits angrily yelled. Before Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, or even Christine could attack a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of them all stopping even Christine.

"Enough!" Raven yelled as everyone looked to her. "If you people don't keep it together this place is soon going to be crawling with Grimm. Vernal, give the girl her weapon back." Vernal then obeyed as she tossed Myrtenaster back to Weiss. "You three, in my tent, now." Raven ordered as Yang looked back at her in annoyance. "Why?" Yang asked as Raven eyed her. "If your really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." Raven said as she entered the lead tent with Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha following her inside. Christine was left alone as the bandits eyed her suspiciously even one tried to break into her. But as so as Christine started playing "Keep a Knockin'" By: Little Richard on her radio loudly. The bandit backed off scared as her radio then stopped. At this point no bandit dared to to her as they were scared to. Christine on the other hand was then reminded of her time back at the scrapyard she was in for 35 years. She honestly felt more excited now then when she was in that scrapyard. "Cars possessed I'm not touching it." One bandits said "Well I'm not touching that car either." Another bandit said as they began to whisper to each other. It was about another ten minutes until the three girls came around from the back of the tent and got into Christine. Then Yang took control and drove Christine behind the lead tent where a red portal was floating. Christine then had a feeling that this portal would lead her and the other girls to Ruby. Just before they entered the portal, Raven called Yang and she stopped Christine. "If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet." Raven said as Yang looked back at her. "You weren't kind this time either." Yang said as she slowly pushed the throttle down and rolled Christine into the portal. As Christine and the girls entered the portal, it disappeared from sight. "I know." Raven said as she walked back to her tent.

* * *

**(Haven/ Qrow/ On a balcony)**

Qrow didn't have much luck of finding any huntsmen that he knew of anywhere. He sat on the balcony with his flask in hand as he looked at the view. "This isn't right. I understand one or two of them,... but all of them?" Qrow said as he then sighed. He was about to have another drink when suddenly he heard a noise he knew well. He turned around and then saw one of his sister's portals opening. "Raven." But as he heard the sound of an engine he then saw a red and white top car with green Greek designs on the fenders and a number 95 on the car doors. "Wait that can't be Raven. Who's in there?" Qrow called out as three girls that he recognized got out of the car to greet him. "Oh… this is a surprise." Qrow said as he then gave a polite smile.

* * *

**(Team RNJR and Herbie/ Apartment)**

As Team RNJR began to cook food for whoever Qrow was bring tonight, Ruby could help but look at Herbie who had moved outside to be alone for a bit. "Poor Herbie, I hate to see him like this." Ruby said as she stirred the vegetables in her pan. "We all sometimes need some quiet time at some points." Ren said as he stirred the soup he had. Jaune even looked up to Herbie as he was setting the table. "I Don't know Ren, I'm mean after what he went through before and then with the fall of Beacon…" Jaune said when he got interrupted by Nora who was munching on some of her cut carrots. "Don't worry about it guys *Munch* I'm sure he's fine." Nora said with a smile and a full mouth. Ruby however was still upset about this and was worried that Herbie was still suffering about all that had happened. Unfortunately, she knew she was right.

Herbie sat alone outside the apartment as he looked up to the stars. He kept thinking about the past and his friends even those that had left him. Tennessee, Paco, Chuck, Carol, Alex, Wheely, Hank, Blake, Weiss, Yang, Penny, Pyrrha, even Jim Douglas who was his first caretaker left him. Herbie was always full of love but after he lost so much. Herbie just didn't know if he should go on. Herbie sobbed as he activated his windshield cleaner and wipers as he weakly honked his horn. Suddenly he heard the sound of another car engine and stopped his wipers. Then from around the corner a red and white top 1958 Plymouth Fury with Greek style fenders and a retro number 95 on each door pulled up just in front of Herbie as it's headlights brightly shone on him. Herbie then shook with fright as he was remembered of when Horace smashed him up twice. Herbie thought it was the end of the road. Suddenly the Plymouth's radio turned on playing "Pledging My Love" By: Johnny Ace. Herbie recognized it as he played that same song for Jim and Carol on their honeymoon trip after he won the El Dorado. Herbie stopped shaking as the song continued to play as four familiar faces then stepped out of the car. One of them was Qrow, but the three girls Herbie remembered well as he proudly honked his horn as the three girls hugged him as the Plymouth also rolled up inches from his bumper while still playing it's song.

Meanwhile Team RNJR has just about finished the first batch of food for dinner when Ruby heard Qrow calling for her. "Be right there!" Ruby called as she continued cooking. "You going to overcook that." Ren said. "No I'm not calm down!" Ruby said as she then heard Herbie honking for her as well. "Sounds like Herbie's cheered up a bit." Jaune said as Ruby continued cooking "I'm coming!" Ruby said just as her food then puffed up black smoke. "Fine, you take over Ren." Ruby said as she grabbed a tea set while Ren multitasked the food. "We didn't know how many were coming so we cooked all of it." Ruby said as she looked up. Then she gasped and dropped her tray as she saw Weiss, Her sister Yang, but most surprising, Pyrrha alive and well. As Yang gave her a stern look Ruby panicked and tried to come up with an excuse to why she left until to her surprise, yang pulled her into a hug. "I love you." Yang said as Ruby began to sob. "I love you too." Ruby said as Jaune came in "Ruby what's wrong" Jaune said but as he saw Pyrrha he became as shocked as Ruby was as Pyrrha waved to him. "P-Pyrrha?!" Jaune said with so much shock and surprise that he didn't know what to say.

"Listen Jaune… I'm sorry for what I did during the fall, I… I just… I didn't want anything to happen to you and…" Pyrrha didn't finish as Jaune gave her an embrace as well while crying as well. "I love you Pyrrha." Jaune said as Pyrrha then began to sob into Jaune's arm as well. "I love you too." Pyrrha said when Ren and Nora came in surprised to see Pyrrha as well they both also got into there hug as Weiss was watch everyone as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Weiss." Ruby called as Weiss saw her and Yang inviting them to their hug. Weiss then accepted and joined them as she also shed tears of joy as Qrow, Herbie and Christine watch in joy.

* * *

**And so now Team JNPR is fully reunited as well as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang as well. Plus, Herbie has finally met Christine. It would seem like everything is starting to become better. But still, whatever happened to Blake? And what will they do now that almost both teams are fully reunited? Plus, do you think there'll be romance not only between Jaune and Pyrrha, but Herbie and Christine as well? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
